You Might Get Burned
by BynaChush
Summary: Inu Yasha Messes up big time. Kagome has confused feelings. Throw in a war against Naruku. Add a clan of fire demons into the story... Please Read and Review.


(A/N)This my first pathetic attempt at an Inu Yasha fan fiction. Please don't flame.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu Yasha characters. I do own Gwendolyn, Rosalyn, Evelyn, and Pyrrhus.

This is my fanfic. Please review afterward!

Title: You Might Get Burned!

Chapter 1: Feelings Get Hurt

"Why are you so upset about Kouga kidnaping me?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

"Because!" Yelled Inu Yasha.

"Why?" said Kagome, her voice getting dangerously loud now.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"WHY-DO-Y-O-U-CARE?"

"If I may interject Kagome, it's obvious that Inu Yasha is very jealous of Kouga. Because of Kouga claiming you as his mate and beating him to the punch..." stated Miroku. Before being knocked senseless by the hilt of the Tetsaiga. Inu Yasha's face now read either from embarrassment or because of lack of air.

Drawing in deep breaths,"From the sounds of it, you wanted to be captured! Maybe next time I won't rescue you!"

"I didn't want to be captured, you idiot! He's a lot nicer than you, he treats me with respect, and he probably can take better care of me than you can!" Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara decided to take cover in the forest. The entire area went dead silent.

"IS THAT SO? FINE! LEAVE, go with your wolf boy. You're probably in love with him already. Are you carrying his demon spawn yet?" That was the worst thing that Inu Yasha could have said then. That hurt her so bad.

Kagome began to shake with anger, "FINE! I WILL. I HATE YOU, Inu Yasha and I never want to see you again! By the way...SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" With that command, Inu Yasha began to slam his head against the ground as hard as demonly possible. Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and ran deep into the forest. Sango tore off after Kagome, leaving Miroku and Shippo to deal with the demon's temper and wounded ego.

--------------Later----------------

Kagome being mentally and physically exhausted, decided it would be best if she went home, never to return again. She sat down against the base of a tree to rest after the long run. I HATE HIM! How could he say such mean things to me. I thought he was different but I was wrong. He's just a heartless demon. And to think I actually loved him. It makes me sick thinking about it. I should run off with Kouga just to spite him. What kind of girl does he think I am? Me and Kouga? Wrong in so many ways. Well it's not like he's wrong. He's actually he's really cute. What! I didn't just think that! Okay focus! Where am I anyways? Kouga! NO NO NO! Don't think about him again! I ran away from the clearing, we were in northen territory. But know I have no idea where I am. I wish I knew where I was. Kouga! DAMN IT! STOP THINKING OF HIM.......KOUGA KOUGA KOUGA! Oh no. Shikon jewels coming here fast. Kagome decided to climb a tree to hide herself and sneak upon what was coming towards her at a rapid speed.

--------------------------

Inu Yasha was cursing under his breath as Miroku nursed his wounded face. "You really messed up this time Inu Yasha. How could you say that about Kagome. She didn't deserve what you said to her!" said Shippo. Inu Yasha smacked the young demon on the head hard. Inu Yasha suddenly stood up and unsheathed the Tetsaiga. "What's wrong Inu Yasha?"

"Wolf stink. He's coming! I don't need this."

A whirl wind came into the clearing followed by his pack. "Where's Kagome?" commented Kouga.

"I don't know. Don't care. Why?" replied a snooty Inu Yasha. Sheathing the Tetsaiga.

"I want to see her dog breath. Where is she? If anything has happened to her..."

"Calm down wolf boy. She ran off to be with you. I thought she was with you."

"Well she isn't! Which way did she go? I'll save you my Kagome." Kouga strikes heroic pose.

"Please don't make me laugh!(smirk) You save her? Funny. I don't know where she went, nor do I care." Inu Yasha crossed his arm across his chest.

"Hey dog breath, what happened to your face? You must of really pissed her off, Baka!" asked Kouga innocently with an evil grin on his face. "I'm not going to wait for you to answer me. I'll go and find her." With that, kouga tore off into the forest leaving Inu Yasha in the dirt.

-----------------

Kagome sat on a limb in the tree. Trying to be silent, she readied her bow. It was right beneath her. She tried to shoot it, but she lost her balance and fell on it. Sango entered a scene that she wished she never saw. Kagome was straddling Kouga to the ground. Kagome looked at what kind of position she was in and got up as fast as possible. Straightening her clothes she saw Sango looking at her horrified. "Sango...It's not what you think...Tree and...fell...accident..."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't see that. Are you okay? You left so fast."

"I'm fine," she whispered looking at the ground.

"You're Lying! What happened? If he hurt you..." Kagome started to tremble. Kouga say the water dripping from her face. He gently lifted her head so he see her face. Sango just pretended to be invisible as did the pack. "Kagome I'm so sorry..."

Wiping the tears away from her face, "I HATE HIM! I'm going home."

"Hate who? Me?"

"No, not you I'm just irritated with you."

"Why?"

"You kidnaped me! I thought that was completely obivious!"

"I wasn't kidnaping you, I was rescuing you from dog breath!" Said Kouga defiantly. Kagome was stunned.

"Oh Kouga!" (Kagome has hearts for eyes)

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kouga getting slightly uncomfortable.

"You came to rescue me from dog breath! That's so sweet! Thank you so much!" Kagome jumped into his arms. Kouga blushed deeply.

"You're welcome!" he whispered in her ear. Awkward silence. Kouga decided to break the silence, "What did he say to you, for you to hate him." Twirling his fingers in her hair.

"He's just a baka! Me...You...jerk...immature...spawn...you...stupid...wrong...demons..." she said in the faintest whisper. But with his super hearing he caught every word. Everything went quiet for just a second while he figured out what she said. His facial expression went from confused to smug and angry.

"So he said something to the effect that you were pregnant with our child, and he's on your death list. Is that it?" Kagome nodded her head. Leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyesHe's so warm. I like it here! WOW! What am I saying! He's Kouga remember! Enemy!

Sango finally got so nauseated that she stopped them from going farther.

"You guys are going to make me sick! We've got to find the others. We need to find the shards!"

She said hurriedly. Kagome knew she was right. She'd have to go back and face Inu Yasha. But this time I'll bring Kouga with me to make Inu Yasha jealous. It was going to be an interesting night.

-----------


End file.
